narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NejiHina/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence Fillers - Part II Konoha History Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 192; Neji Chronicles, Hinata treats an injured Ko, before Neji is shown outside the tent, staring silently at Hinata. Later, in the episode, Konohamaru and his two friends, ask Neji about the day when he fought Naruto. Neji tells them how Hinata was kidnapped by Kumo spectators, who saw the invasion as an opportunity to take the Byakugan. He is tasked by his grandfather, who failed to stop the captors, to rescue Hinata no matter what. Neji manages to find and save her in the end, along with the help of Kiba, Tenten and Hiashi. Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi complain that the story has nothing do to with Naruto. Neji says that if Naruto hadn't beat him, this might never have happened, remembering that he chose to rescue Hinata because Naruto changed him. At the end of the episde, Hinata timidly tries to apologize to Neji, due to the fact that he had to put up with the burden of saving her. Neji interrupts Hinata and tells her that he has realized that he wasn't the only one suffering and that it was wrong for him to blame everything on fate. He then proceeds to tell her that Naruto is an interesting guy, to which Hinata smiles and agrees. Five Kage Summit Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 200; Naruto's Plea, Naruto remembers his friends. Neji and Hinata are shown being very close to each other physically in his memory. Both Hinata and Neji are smiling. Adventures at Sea Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 232; The Girls' Get-Together, at a meeting that the Hyūga clan holds, Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines of the impending war, which shocked some of the members. Neji looks worryingly at Hinata, who doesn't show any emotion at the news. He then recalls training with Hinata and how Hinata asked him to teach her Hyuga moves. The two of them are shown training during the years they have grown together. In a more recent memory, Neji remembers how Hinata managed to master the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. He told her he is impressed with her progression, to which Hinata smiles. After the girls' night out, everyone separates in front of the local. Hinata leaves with Neji towards the Hyuga compound. During the walk, Hinata tells Neji they must do everything they can to protect Naruto in the upcoming war, to which Neji agrees. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them. Shinobi World War Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 305; The Vengeful, Neji and Hinata both show compassion and have moments of physical closeness. Hinata hugs Neji and cries on his shoulder, after he recovers from unconsciousness. In previous episodes, she has shown extreme worry for his safety. In Naruto Shippuden episode 306; The Heart's Eye, as the remnants of the White Zetsu Army are eradicated one by one, Neji and Hinata, fight side by side with Hinata protecting the newly-recuperated Neji. During this time, Hinata told Neji that she remember him protecting her when the time Sasuke haven't left the village. In the flashback, Neji was left in charge of Hinata's training as her father Hiashi had left the village on other duties. During the gruelling training, Hinata's eyesight would become severely strained and she was put on bed-rest by a doctor in order to recover. During her recovering, Neji is shown silently following Hinata around and helping her, so that he would ease her living. Not wanting Hinata to miss the fireworks that she had made plans to attend with Team Kakashi, Neji went to seek out the Eye Medicine Plant that was fabled to grow in the Valley of Judgement, despite being advised against it. Accompanied by Naruto and Sakura, they made their way to the valley, where they were beset upon by humanoid creatures, without faces. Though they initially put up a valiant effort to stave them off, it was becoming increasingly apparent that it would become a battle of attrition until Might Guy and Kakashi make a surprise appearance and send the creatures scurrying away. After explaining why they were there, Kakashi noted that the search for the plant was futile and that they returned to the village. Later, during the fireworks display, Hinata sat on her veranda for the display, with Neji next to her, silently guarding her from the shadows, ending the flashback. In present time, she would reveal to Neji that Naruto and Sakura had told her the lengths he went through to help her, and had always wanted to thank him. With that, Neji smile at Hinata and they resolved to defeat the enemy until Naruto arrived on the battlefield. Chikara Arc In episode 291; Power - Episode 2, the rest of Konoha 11 arrive to help when the Nine-Tailed Naruto clone tries to attack Dokku and the orphans. When tries to defend Naruto from the Nine-Tails Naruto clone, she was sent flying but Neji catches her in his arms in a bridal-style way. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth In the second part of episode 17, Tenten overheard Tsunade and Shikamaru discussion about the new movie was still missing a critical piece and is a big one but they has no idea what this exactly is. Lee, Tenten and Neji then begins to go over what they believe may be missing from the movie. Neji goes over his own ideas of a "Forbidden Love" type story as he fantasize Hinata as Juliette and him as Romeo. In chapter 20 and the first part of episode 46, when Lee and the others finds out that Tsunade have invited the girls to go for a bath house, they decided to peep on them. When they are in front at the bath house, they over heard the girls' conversation before peeping them. Neji nosebleed when he hears the other girls talking about the growth of Hinata's breasts. In the first part of episode 47, Neji blushes and almost faints when Hinata asks him to be her pet (in this case, him getting dressed as a dog for her). In chapter 22, a magic scroll with a jutsu designed to make people fall in love with the first person they see, ends up loose in Konoha. When Neji pick up the magic scroll, he saw Hinata and fell in love with her. Neji claims that she has started getting cuter and cuter, which implies that he considered her cute even before the jutsu's spell. Movies Naruto Shippuden movie 6: Road to Ninja Neji and Hinata's personalities are drastically changed; Neji being portrayed as a pervert who spies on naked girls with his Byakugan and Hinata as a dark tsundere who kicks everyone who tries anything on her. This brings the clash between the two characters again in the scene where Neji tries to spy on the girls' bath, Hinata being the center of his attention again, as he eagerly roots for Hinata to turn around, so he can see her completely naked, despite the fact that he can see Sakura very well. Video Games In the games Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Neji saves Hinata again and tenderly holds her as she feels weakened. OVAs Naruto OVA 5:Shippū! Konoha Gakuen Den! After Hinata, Sakura and Ino are attacked by a group of bullies, the guys come to the girls' rescue. Hinata can be seen in the background, clinging to Neji as her protector. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Hinata Category:Konoha couples Category:Crack Pairings Category:Fanon Couples